For you
by Law Beyond Neutral
Summary: Ok...Calm down. I just have to explain this situation to them. Pairings: ArthurXKiku
1. The Beginning of the Crazy

Author's Note: This is the first time for me to write a Hetalia Fanfic. So please go easy on the critics for me. TT^TT

I also apologize for any grammar errors. I did this in one night and I'm really tired right now. I just want to update this.

Warning: Language, and some stuff probably that are offensive. And bad grammars.

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine. Never would be, but it would be nice to have it for my birthday. *nudgenudge* Himaruya-sensei*nudgenudge*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nya! ~" Ok…calm down. I just have to explain this situation to them.

"What the heck happen to him, aru?"

"….." Come on! Say something!

"He's tres mignon! I just want to do this and that—"

"Stay away from him, you wine bastard!!!!"

"He is cute, da?"

"Ummm….."

"Meow?"

"…So what exactly happen to Kiku, Arthur?"

Ok, explanation time. Calm down, take a deep breath. I'm sure they're going to believe me. "Ah...well…You see, it all started… when I asked Kiku… to visit me… and we had some tea… together outside. Then… one of the… fairies was… flying over us… and she was carrying… some kind of… magic dust. Then she accidentally… spilled it over… Kiku and… he… turned into a…cat." There! I explained it!

It was quite for a minute. They all stare at me then at Kiku, then at me, then at Kiku. It was starting to get really annoying; and Kiku's just there playing with his tail, which is kind of cute…

"Do you really think we actually believe any of the crap you just told us?" They didn't believe me after all! To think that calling these people would help anything. They just ended up making this worst!

"That's what really happened!" What else do they want me to say but the truth?

"Yeah, so your imaginary friend turned Kiku into a cat then?" The fucking git!

"He's not really a cat you imbecile! He just grew some cat ears and a tail, and acts like one!"

"Oui, and does he look so delicious."

"Stay the fuck away from him you pervert!"

"I'm the pervert! You're the one who pleasures himself in public!"

"Wha-? You bastard! You want a fight!?"

"Oui, why not!"

"Gosh, aru! You two just shut up! You, opium bastard, if your so-called friend did this then can't she turn Kiku back to normal?"

"Yeah, But after she spilled the stuff all over Kiku, she disappeared and no one can find her."

"Some friend she is."

"Shut up, you git!"

"Kiku is more and more mignon thanks to her though. Not that he wasn't cute before, but with the new trends, he's yummier."

"Stay away from him! (Aru!)"

"Nya!"

"Huh?" We all turned around and froze.

Oh… bloody hell…..Kiku is in… that… communist's arms! The very thing that I don't ever want to see or happen, and that bastard's practically crushing him! I'm sure if that was the real Kiku; he would start pulling some ninja moves on him. Besides! No one hugs my cute Kiku like that except me!!!

Wait… did I just say my Kiku? Well, he is cute with his black cat ears and tail…Woah! Hold on! I shouldn't be thinking about stuff like this, instead I should be saving—

"AAHH!!! Stay away from Kiku, aru!!!!" Damn! Too slow!

"Wah—But he's cute, da?"

"Don't worry Kiku! I'll save you!!!!! Since I'm the HERO!"

"Non! I'll be Kiku's hero this time!"

"Will you guys leave Kiku alone!" I grabbed Kiku's hand and hid him behind me. He's hands is so soft…I wonder—

"Hey! This is your fault, aru! Now my cute little Kiku is now a kitty, aru! Not that I really mind, since he's really cute like that, like my Shinatty-chan; so give him to me since he's mine, aru!"

Wait, since when did Kiku…

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?! Since when was he yours?!"

"I took care of him before, aru! And it's your fault that he's like this, so he should stay with me, aru!"

"No way! Since it's my fault, it's my responsibilities!"

"How about you guys give—"

"Fuck no!" At least everyone agreed on this. Even that freaky Russian…

"Awww…." The nerve of the guy, the bastard even made a freaking disappointed face.

"How about me, da? I'll make sure to take really good care of him." Ok….Is it just me or did the room get colder. Even poor Kiku is shivering.

"Don't you want to be one with me, Kiku?"

"Nya?" Poor Kiku looks like he's about to cry.

"Sorry Ivan, I don't think Kiku likes to stay in a cold place. Besides, I think you know what would happen if your sister sees him." Ah-ha! He shivered! Not that I blame the guy, he's sister's a psychopath.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! How about me!!!! I'll take care of Kiku! Unlike you old farts, I'm not a pervert! And I'm the hero!" Who the bloody hell is he calling a pervert?

"No! You're not taking care of Kiku! Besides, I don't trust you taking care of him; when you can't even take good care of yourself!"

"What! I do take good care of myself!" Pfft! Whatever.

"Here, why don't we let Kiku choose, aru?"

Let Kiku choose. What if he ends up with the perverts!? It would be horrible!

"No, I don't think it's a good—"

"OK!" The fuck! They all agreed!

"No offense Iggy, but it's seems like the only fair choice we have. It's our dear Kiku's choice who he wants to stay with."

"But."

"No buts, aru! It's only fair!"

"Yeah! Perverted old man!"

"I agree, da."

Dang it! I'm being voted out in here. Ok. Think of a plan Arthur. If Kiku chooses one of them, then I could always go and spy on them, right? Yes! That's right! I'll do that! Augh! I looked over at where Kiku is at, and I know I just had to win this no matter what. I can't let those perverts defile my Kiku!

No… wait! I remember now! With this idea, I'm sure victory would be mine! Hahaha! I seem to remember him bringing it earlier. AH! There it is, the fools! I'm sure Kiku could never resist this!

"All right, fine, you guys win." Bring it on, bastards! He would come to me once he sees what's in this bag! Mwahahahahahaaaaaa!

"Ok then. Let's start!"

I whipped my secret weapon out, and start calling his name. The thing is he looks so confused right now. The reason, my opponents have the same idea as me! Bloody hell! How the hell did they get those salted salmon!? Did they secretly stashed them somewhere to lure Kiku into they're demented fantasies?

"Oh-ho! It seems like we all have the same idea." No duh, Captain obvious.

"Kiku! Come here! Take my Salmon since I'm the hero!"

"No, aru! Don't listen to him Kiku, He might call himself a hero, but he's actually a bad guy, aru!"

"Hey! Don't call me a bad guy!"

Wait! That's good, they're arguing! Now's my chance!

"Kiku—" Gah! The French bastard just freaking shoved me!

"Mon garcon! Come here! Here's a fishy for you!"

"No, no! Take mine, da!"

"Take mine, aru!"

"No take mine!!!!!"

You know what, I realized something. It's kind of sickening bribing Kiku like this, like he's some kind of an animal. If he was the real Kiku, I'm sure he would be so mad at us. We treated him like an animal just because he turned into one. He's not a pet. He's still Kiku no matter what.

I looked at Kiku, who was still confused at which one he should go to, he turned to me and our eyes met. At that moment I knew we shouldn't be doing this. I looked at the floor and over the sick cooing from the others; I whispered "I'm sorry Kiku."

I felt something rub against me and looked up to see Kiku. He had the same look of concern he always had, when he's worried. The feeling that made me feel at ease.

"Meow?" Did I seriously look that pathetic? I pat his head and he leans against my hand.

"Geez! Not again. This is the second time, Iggy."

"No, aru! Why that opium bastard!!!!!! Aru!"

"Not fair, you're not a hero!"

"Well, it seems like Kiku wants to be with Arthur, da? I think we should leave them alone for now."

Once again everyone froze.

Did Ivan, the guy who wants everyone to be one with him, the guy who's a psychopath like his sisters, the guy who jumped off the airplane because he taught the snow could break his fall (which ended up breaking his bones), the same guy when he's drunk from vodka, he gets really violent, suggested to leave Kiku and I alone?

"So, come on, be good and let's get going." That creepy smile.

"W-wait! What about Kiku!?" The git retorted, snapping out of his stupor.

"It was fair, da. That's what we agreed on. Now let's go, let's go." He starts pushing the other three out of the door.

"Ummm….Hey, thanks for helping me."

"Don't worry, eventually, you all will be one with me. See you Kiku."

Yup, that smile of his is really creepy.

"Nya." So it's just Kiku and I.

Kiku and I.

Me and Kiku.

"Nya?"

Dammit! My nose is bleeding! Tissue! Tissue! Ah! It got all over my hand! Geez, I better go wash it.

"Meow?" He has that concern on his face again.

I gave him a soft smile and said, "Don't worry I'm fine. Just a nosebleed, nothing fatal."

He stares at my hands and grabs it and starts licking the blood off my hand!

"Hey! What are you—"Oh god, he… the way he looks so intense on doing this. The way his hot pink tongue cleans off my hand…

No! Impure thoughts, be away! Away! I snatch my hand back, and started for the bathroom. I have to find that fairy before something's going to happen. I need to turn Kiku back to normal. Even if it costs me my sanity. Which leads me to wonder, what is Kiku to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew! Now I must work for the next chappy! Hopefully I'll update soon. Anyway Review!!!! Pwease!

Kiku: Nya!~3

Arthur: 0////0 ~3


	2. The Birth of the Crazy

I got back from washing my hands, and found Kiku sleeping in one of the chairs, curling up like a kitten. I go and picked him up to move him to a bed. He's so light weighted and warm.

I got the guest room ready and drop him off there. Now here's where the problem begins. I need to change him out of his clothes.

_Come on Arthur! He's a man, for Pete's sake! It's not a big of a deal to take his pants and shirt off. It's normal. Yup! Normal!_

_Heheheheee! And maybe you could also sneak a peek, too!_

_Uwa! Who the hell are you!_

_I'm just a being of your internal thoughts. _

_What?_

_Sighs. Your inner self! Got it now?_

_My inner self!? You're joking right! Why would I want to take peek on Kiku! It's rude and improper!_

_And it's what you always secretly want!~_

_What the hell are you talking about!?_

_Tsk! Tsk! You'll find out eventually!~3_

I went to get some of my old clothes, which is a shorts and a t-shirt, and started for my task. Ok, Arthur, you can do this, you're a man! Ignore your annoying inner self! Ignore your inner self!

First I went for his pants and got them off while closing my eyes. My hands accidentally brushed Kiku's leg and damn! The guy has smooth legs!

_Mmm…I wonder, are the rest as smooth as his legs are?_

_For Pete's sake! Don't disturb me with those perverted thoughts!_

_Whatever, you're wondering about it, too!_

_No, I wasn't!_

……_._

………_._

……_.._

_Fine! Good! Ignore me!_

Next, I change his shirt with my eyes close again. It was kind of hard avoiding my hand from brushing into Kiku's body. Especially when there's a voice inside my head screaming, _"LET ME SEE HIS NIPPLES!!!!!!"_

Fortunately for me though I manage to change him…safely…Like I was going to jump on Kiku. I have self-control, dammit! Self-control!

I tuck him in to make sure he's comfortable and got my answer when he smiled contently. I'm kind of surprise that he didn't wake up when I was changing him. I always thought that Kiku was a light sleeper. I guess its different now because he's part cat, and hopefully just for a while.

I'm glad that Kiku ended up being with me instead of those perverts, or those perverts would have done something to him. Unlike them at least I have self-control. Yes! Self-control.

_Yeah, ri—_

_Shut up! I don't need your opinion!!!_

_That's pretty sad that you don't want your own opinion._

_Shut up!!!_

I went to my room and change to get ready for bed. After what happen today I was so exhausted. The last thing that I thought of before blacking out was how Kiku's going to turn back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmm…It's warm and comfortable. I hug my pillow closer to me and feel it snuggle up to me…Wait! Last time I remember pillows don't snuggle.

I crack my eyes open and the first thing I see is Kiku's sleeping face. Startle, I jump away and end up waking Kiku up.

_Nice going, Arthur. You're such a dumbass._

_I know that! _

_Yeah, well you miss your chance at staring at Kiku's face before he wakes up. Or maybe steal a good morning kiss!_

_Shut up! God! There must be something wrong with me that I'm telling myself to shut up. And this early in the morning, too. _

_Mwahahahaaaaaa!!!! Inner conscience!!!!_

_!!??_

"Meow?" That brought me back to reality.

Scratching the back of my head in shame, I apologize to Kiku. "Sorry, if I woke you up"…Wait! "Why were you in here in the first place?"

"Nya..." He looks at me with such tearful eyes that I want to hug him.

"Ah…Never mind, anyway I'm sure you're hungry, let's go get some breakfast."

"Nya!" He exclaimed with an adorable smile, which brighten his face more; and for some strange reason my face feels so hot and my heart started beating wildly. I try to calm my heart down, while we were on our way to the kitchen for breakfast.

_Ok Arthur what was that just now?_

_Love!  
Gah! It's you again! Can't you just leave me alone while I'm trying to think what happened to me earlier?_

_Nope, you dufus! I'm your Inner conscience! Your inner self! Your true self! Your—_

_Ah!!! I get it already! Besides, I can't possibly have feelings for Kiku!_

_Tsk! Denial!_

_No, I'm not!_

_Whatever you say!_

Che! That's not true is it? We reached the kitchen and Kiku immediately ran to the table, and settle himself in the chair with his knees close to his chest. He looked at me and cocked his head to the side as if wondering why I'm still standing there looking like an idiot. I clear my throat and went to the fridge to get some milk.

"Hey, do you want some milk?"

"Nya!" Sooo cute…that innocent childish smile…..

_Hahahaha! You want some milk?! Oh god, how rich!_

_Shut up! You just ruined a moment with your perverted thoughts! And stop thinking stuff like that! Geez!_

_Me? Stop? Remember, I'm still you._

_…………_

_Hahahahaha!!!!!!_

"Oh look, someone seems to be losing their sanity in here. Shaking their head like they're having a seizure, that's the kind of people you don't want to stay with mon Kiku."

How the hell! I turn around to find that bastard wine freak hugging—filling Kiku up…IN NUDE!!!! "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM, YOU PERVERT!!!!"

"Oh my, my. Aren't you energetic this morning? You might scare my poor petite kitty here," still not budging from his spot.

Twitch! "I…said…stay…away…from…Kiku…bastard!"I said through clenched teeth, as I try pulling him off Kiku. Damn that fucking guy with his persistence.

"Or what? Are you going to send the wrath of your eyebrows?" He smiled at me smugly! Freaking smiled at me fucking smugly!!! Not only that! He insulted my eyebrows, too!!!

"No! But I'm going to send my entire army, and have them castrate that freaking thing, you treasure so much and shove it up your ass; then send you to that Russia freak and have him, do to you whatever he wants, oh! But I'm not done yet! I'll freaking start a tourist site where people could see you in humiliation!!!"

I think I went overboard since the bastard was cowering on the floor, muttering about how cold and a jerk I am. At least I got him off Kiku…for now. Speaking of Kiku, he was gone from his chair, probably during my ranting about how I'm going to beat the crap out of France. I went and look around the kitchen, ignoring the bastard and started calling his name. I searched under the chair, inside the cupboards, I even checked in the fridge! I guess this took the bastard's attention because he ask me where Kiku was and I yelled at him, "Does it look like I know, you moron!"

"Meow! Meow! Nyaa~~!"

We both look at each other and started for the place where the source of the noise was.

"Go home bastard!"

"Non, I'm not going home! Not until I see Kiku safe!"

"Gah! Of course he's sa—"

When I open the door, I found Kiku with Alfred. With! Alfred! I know I'm exaggerating, but it's Alfred! You know the guy who wants to be a hero! Who eats hamburgers everyday and very troublesome to get along with. That Alfred! And currently he has his freaking hands up Kiku's shirt! Have his hands up my Kiku's shirt!!!!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU GIT!?"

"Geez…someone has a lot of anger issues." Was the git's reply.

"I do because people tend to get on my issues! Now, I'm trying to tell you calmly, get your hands off Kiku's chest."

"Nooo!!!! It's soft!!"

"It is isn't it! And his small structure is perfect for bottom!" That France bastard is petting Kiku's head.

Now I'm very angry. I'm very angry that even my inner self agrees that I should kick their asses!

_Show them who's the boss!_

I stomp over to where they are and grab Kiku, and was about to kick the ever living lights out of the bastards, when I notice a glittering figure hovering and peeking behind the curtain.

I went to get a closer look, bringing Kiku with me, while the other two looks at me with confuse looks.

"Ah! It's you!"I exclaimed. Behind the curtain, was that same fairy that turned Kiku into the state he is now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew! That's it! Pwease review!

Hope you liked it!

Also Thank you guys for reviewing.

_SoundsRight_

_Kyra213_

_Silver windflame_

_Pu-up_

You guys encourage me to keep on doing this! Thank you again!!! Love you guys!


	3. The Burn of the Crazy

Sorry for the short chapter.

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine. Never would be unfortunately. If it was mine there would be more ArthurXKiku action.

"It's you!" There hiding behind the curtain was the fairy who turned Kiku into his current state.

"Uwaaa!!!!! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to drop the potions on him! I'm sooo sorry!!!" Oh crap! She's crying!

"Hey, hey, calm down. Calm down." I said hoping to make her stop crying so that I could ask her how to turn Kiku normal again.

_Great job dumbass, you made her cry just by screaming, it's you!'_

_I don't need any of your crap right now._

_Sighs…I feel sorry for Kiku._

_Huh, why?_

_……._

_Fine! Ignore me!_

"I'm so sorry," she said again.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, but it would be helpful if you could tell us how to turn Kiku normal again." I told her. I wasn't trying to be cold but Kiku's the one who got turn into a cat.

"Hey, I always know you're crazy but talking to a curtain just moved this to a new level." Oh! I forgot about those dumbheads.

"That's what opium does to you, aru."

"I agree, da?" What the—

"When did you guys get here?!"

"We got here when you were too busy flapping your hands at a curtain, aru. And to think to leave my poor Kiku with a physco, aru."

"Physco! Can't you guys see this fairy!?" What the fuck! They don't have enough faith, trust, and pixie dusts!!!!!

_Faith, trust, and pixie dusts? Officially Crazy!!!!!_

_Shut up!_

"Can't you guys see her!? It's the fairy that turned Kiku into a cat!"

"Non, we can't seem to see her." Damn! What to do now? This is starting to get on my nerves!

"I'm not lying, you douches! I'm being serious! You know what; I'm wasting my time convincing you guys instead of asking her how to turn Kiku back to normal; so if you think I'm crazy then just leave" I snap.

Everyone was quiet for a while, even the fairy and Kiku. Well, Kiku was staring at me with this cute smile on his face.

"All right, I believe you." Finally! The first time that French bastard has ever been good to me. "I mean, Kiku did turn into a cat so it might be possible, right?" Never mind! What's with the hesitance?

"We guess we have to trust you on this Arthur, even though you're not cut out to be a hero."

I just give them a che, Whatever! And turn around the finish my conversation with the fairy.

…And sweat drop at the sight of Kiku trying to attack the glittering fairy. Before any damage could be done, I grab him and pull him closer to me. "Ok, sorry for the delay but tell me how to turn Kiku back."

She started to fidget; playing around with her green skirt. "You…see…um…well…--

I have a bad feeling about this.

"I'm sorry! But I can't turn him back!!!" She said it with one big breath.

It took me awhile to fully understand what she meant. I feel like everything around me is spinning. No...This can't be right.

"What happen?" I don't know which one of the guys asked me.

"Ki…Kiku........ he…can't….can't….." I couldn't finish the sentence but I think they got the idea. It was quiet for a long time, with each passing second my hold on Kiku got tighter. I didn't even realize that he was crying in pain until Alfred almost yells at me that I was crushing Kiku with my hug. It's so tense and quiet. We were thinking over this situation.

"Ask her why she can't turn him back, aru." Yao first broke the silence.

"Yeah…I'll do that." I look at the fairy again, and knew I don't have to repeat the question since I knew she heard him.

"Well…you see, it was supposed to be a potion for healing fairies, but on human it turns them into something else. Nothing like this happen before and I don't know how to turn him back." She's close to tears with guilt.

"Can't you find a way to turn him back?" I was desperate. What would happen to his country? What would happen to him? The Kiku who was sincere and…

"I'll try my best to find a way." Shaken out of my thoughts, the fairy has a determine look on her face.

"Thank you. Please find a way to return him. Please."

"I will." With those words she flies away but stops and turns to me. "You really care about him, do you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I do, very much." I replied and it was true. Whether it's platonic or romantic, I don't really know yet; but I know I really care about Kiku. With a nod, she continues her way.

"Meow." Kiku was staring at me with those eyes, those eyes that say, _I trust you, I know you will turn me back_. And we will. We will, I promise. With these words I hug him gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go! I hope you like it!

Thank you for reviewing

_Centric Yukino_

_pu-up_

_SoundsRight_

_Silver windflames  
_

_Kyra213_

You guys really help me motivate to keep on going! (o^v^)/


	4. The Bananas of the Crazy

Sorry for the long wait. I had a slump and couldn't get pass this one part.I'm so sorry. *bows down in shame* I'm not worth it! I'm not worth it!

I hope you guys would enjoy this chapter. Oh! And sorry for the grammar errors. I'm horrible with grammars and stuff. u

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been a day since we talked to the fairy. Everyone left after the ordeal, well after trying to take Kiku home with them without success and the French bastard's, "Arthur's a grown man now," completed with a wink.

I was getting lunch ready while Kiku was playing with a ball of yarn. (I'm trying to ignore my perverted inner self's comments.) I don't care that people thinks my cooking sucks. To me it's amazing, dammit!

DING-DONG!

_Hmm? Company?_

_Wait! Don't forget the frying pan!_

_Right!_

I went for the door with my frying pan clutched tightly behind me. It might be one of those bastards trying to take Kiku again. I looked through the peep hole to make sure who it was and was surprised. Opening the door to let the visitors in, I immediately attacked them with a, "What the hell are you guys doing in here?" While waving my frying pan around.

"We heard what happened to Kiku and are here to visit him," the wurst bastard retorted, eyeing my weapon. The wimpy Italian was cowering behind him like a…wimp.

"Uwaaa!!! We're here to just visit! Don't hurt me!!! I'll tell you everything! Just don't hurt me!!!!!" See…what a puss.

I kind of feel sorry for the German bastard but I guess he's used to it. He's kind of screwed in the head too anyway. I mean going out with the wimpiest and dumbest person, you have to be crazy too right? I wonder how Kiku dealt with these two.

"Sighs…I thought you were those annoying bastards again. Besides, how did you know about Kiku's condition?" Putting my frying pan aside to do these two a favor and invited them in.

"Oh! Francis-nii-chan told us about it. When we heard about it I just had to come and visit Kiku-chan, ve.~" Damn that wine bastard! Protecting Kiku from them was bad enough! Now more people are going to be after him!

Note to self: Next time I see that bloody bastard, he's dead.

_Dead! Dead! Dead!_

_Yes! He will die!_

_Justice to whoever threatens our beloved Kiku!_

_Yess!!!!!.....Wait, he's not mine!_

_Yet! Hahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!_

"Hey, are you okay or something?" The German bastard asked.

"Huh," was my smart reply.

"Your face was all…Nevermind," he was shaking his head.

Before I could demand him any explanation, we arrived the kitchen and the wimp just bulleted to Kiku. I mean seriously, he went high speed towards Kiku; and before I could stop him, he tackled poor clueless and defenseless Kiku to the floor.

"Nyaaaa!!!!!" Thump! That must have hurt his cute little bum!

_……Oh ho ho ho!!!_

_What!? Oh..wait! I meant, his bum! His man bum!_

_Ri~ght!~3_

_What the bloody hell!_

_Talk to you later!_

_…………………_

"He's sooo cute!!!!! Ne ne Ludwig, you should dress as a kitty, too!"

That was something, I don't ever want to hear or know. I was laughing hard at the wurst bastard's face, though. He was all red and it was even funnier when he was trying to beat his wimpy lover up, who was hiding behind Kiku. Kiku on the other hand was looking at the German then at Italian then back again, while his tail was waving in front of the Italian's face.

You could say that it was one of those scenes that's, as Kiku would say, moe. Anyway, just to be nice to Kiku's friends I offered them some food; which they decline quite fast.

_My food's not that bad!_

_Right, and I'm Shakespeare._

_…you're supposed to be my inner self!_

_Yeah, and I'm supposed to be honest._

_Hey, don't worry too much about it, since Kiku's going to cook for you when he returns to normal!_

_Why would he do that!?_

_………….._

_You're quiet again! _

_……………._

_You like doing that don't you?_

_…………………………_

_Whatever!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Grumbling at how my food is awesome and eating it to satisfy myself, I didn't notice a giant blur of blue came diving down on Kiku and the wimp.

"Be careful of your brother, aru!" The Chinese bastard warned the Korean bastard.

"How the hell did you guys get in here?!?!?!!" I yelled at the two Asian nations. Unfortunately for me I was being ignored.

"Wah! Help me Ludwig!!!! I'm squished!!!!"

"Don't squeeze your brother too tight, aru!"

"Hey! Let go of Feliciano!"

"Kiku's breasts belong to me!!!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND LET GO OF HIM!!!!!"

It seems like I've been yelling so much this past days. I think I could feel my throat being all soar and stuff now.

_Hehehe…But you would be screaming and moaning in pleasure soon too, you know._

_Argh!!!! SHUT UP AND STOP THINKING ABOUT PERVERTED STUFF!!!! Besides I won't be the one to scream in pleasure! I will be the one to make him scream and moan in pleasure!!!_

_…Whoa….By him, who did you mean?_

_………….._

_Oho! We're getting closer!!!! ^^_

_Gah, I hate you._

_That's the same as saying how you—_

_Just be quiet before I decide to stuff you in a box and bury you into the deepest corner of my mind!_

_Fwe! Fine._

I guess my yelling worked since it's a lot calmer now than before. Save for the fact that the Korean keeps on trying to grope Kiku's breast…groping Kiku's breasts….'.

"Hey! Stop groping Kiku's breasts!!!!!!" What's up with people and wanting to molest poor Kiku? They have no respect, I say! No respect!

_Che! Like you're one to talk. You also want to molest our cute vulnerable Kiku._

_Seriously, I'm surrounded by perverts._

_And your one of them!!!! Hahahahahaa!!!!_

_How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?_

_As much as it takes to drive you to the road of love!~_

_……………..that….was…stupid._

_Whatever you say, pervert!_

_Aahhh!_

After I pried the Korean bastard away from Kiku, I turn to my guests to tell them to get the fuck out of my house, but froze at the sight of the new comers and I really wish that I have a special power to make Kiku invisible or disappear somewhere safe.

Why you ask? Well, to say this new comers are very protective of Kiku. I mean the Chinese bastard was enough but these two if I heard correctly are worst, especially when they also have some affection for Kiku. Also I heard a rumor how they settled their differences for a while and took a picture of Kiku when he got mad.

I'm sure you guys have the idea who these two people are. And yes, it's Heracles and Sadiq. Greece and Turkey.

Well, fuck!

"Ah…What are you guys doing here," sweat running down my spine. Is my house seriously easy to break in? I need to remind myself to install the new security system.

"I heard about what happen to Kiku, but I don't know about this guy." The Turkey bastard said pointing to the other bastard while trying to look behind me. The other guests are just staring at us in interests.

Useless bastards.

"I'm here for Kiku too, asshole." The Greek bastard said glaring at the other.

"I bet your just here to invade Kiku aren't you!!!!"

"Go home, old man!"

"No way! Not until I see Kiku"

"Wait! Kiku's breasts belong to me!!!"

"No, it doesn't, aru"

"Ne, ne Ludwig, I'm hungry."

"We'll get something to eat after, okay?"

Perfect chance! Now it's time for Kiku and me to escape!!!

Sneaking to the door without anyone noticing, so far I'm succeeding. I feel like a freaking ninja! Or maybe some kind of hero, where you save a princess from the clutches of evil and then the hero would slay the evil so that justice would prevail, and then live happily ever after with the princess.

Hmmm…..no one would miss a couple of nations right?

My hand was an inch away from the door knob but a hand on the door and a, "Where do you think you're going with Kiku?" stopped me.

I turned around with Kiku now sandwiched between me and the door, and I was faced with a double glare from the Mediterranean nations.

"Umm…you know….the men's room," was my pathetic reply.

The glare intensified. "Why were you going there with Kiku?" Before I could reply a hand reached over Kiku's arm, who was meowing innocently by the way, and presented himself to the two insane and perverted nation. (Well, one of them did hit number one in that one chart.)

Then they both blushed with blood coming out of their noses.

I feel like this is going to be a long, long, long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go! I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Thank you sooo much for reviewing:

**_Kenra_**

**_LightBender_**

**_Miki~_**

**_Chipmunk-Chihuahua Hybrid_**

**_Centric Yukino_**

**_Silver windflame_**

**_Kyra213_**

**_SoundsRight_**

**_pu-up_**

I really love you guys!!!!(Don't worry, it's not love like that but love like umm....love?) --Does this make sense in a way?


	5. The Best of the Crazy

I finally overcome the writer's block!!!! Hooray!!!!!!

Just to warn you guysthis is **not beta-ed!** so there are grammar errors and such.

And this is the last chapter unfortunately. I didn't even realize it until the chapter turned out this way.

Enjoy it! And love it!!!!! (even though it's a crappy chapter--ending thing.)

Disclaimer: Hetalia will never be mine unless it's like the end of the world but it would still be impossible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I never knew Kiku has a lot of admirers until he turned into a cat-like-human. Also, I don't want to know how much more there are out there. Currently the two perverts with the nosebleed—and is that a drool is see?—are staring at Kiku with this lewd glint in their eyes.

I would have made a run for it, if it weren't for the bastards' hands on Kiku's arm.

I need a plan! Come on, think of a plan before these two snaps out of their stupor and drags Kiku into a bed….or the floor…

_Where's the frying pan I made you carry earlier?_

_Shit! I left it in the front door!_

_Some useful guy you are!_

_Hey! Don't insult me!!!_

_Fwe! Well, better think of a plan soon, before those two devours our Kiku!_

I looked at the other nations for help and realized that there are other three new nations standing there.

One…two…three……

"DAMMIT!!!! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS GET IN HERE!!!!"

"Through the window like a hero, duh!!!"

"The fuck!? Get the hell out of here!!!"

"Geez, Arthur, mon ami, you need to get laid."

"I agree, da."

"I DO NOT NEED TO GET LAID!!!"

"Why are you so overprotective of Kiku, Arthur?"

I felt my face burning up after that idiot git's question.

"I'm curious as well.~ Why don't you tell us mon cher."

"I…I'm doing this for my sake! You ass!!! It's….it's for my pride as a…gentleman! Yeah! That's the reason you bastards!"

_God, you're such a bloody idiot!_

_Shut up!_

"Right.~ I'm sure that's the reason menteur. (liar)~"

"That's the reason, you wine freak!!!!!"

"Hey Arthur, where's Kiku?"

Everyone whipped their attention to the hamburger manic idiot. It was then that I realized I got distracted by the morons and ended up losing Kiku to the Mediterranean assholes. Even the other two Asian bastards are gone.

_Holy Bloody Hell!!!! Go find Kiku, you asshole!!!! _

I charged through the three moronic wankers and sped through the hallway looking for Kiku. I hope they didn't….No! I won't let it happen! Dammit!!! How did I make myself get distracted!!!!

I heard voices ahead of me and I sped through there like one of stupid Alfred's superheroes.

"Let go of Kiku, aru!!!"

"Don't worry too much. I'm going to be gentle as possible. I'll treat him like one of my cats."

"No way!!!! Being gentle originated from Korea!!!"

"Let go of Kiku, brat. Between us, I'm more of a man than any of you guys h—"

When I saw them about to go in to my room, I charged at them while yelling 'Bastards' at the top of my lungs and grabbed Kiku from the startled nations, and hoisted him up my shoulders and continue running away from them to somewhere safe.

I continue running and running until I found my secret room, where I perform my dark arts and such. I locked the room and even pushed my desk against the door for extra precaution. After that I sank down to the floor; trying to catch my breath.

"Meow?"

I looked up at Kiku and then something in me just snapped. My field of vision begins to blur and I felt something wet falling down my face. Kiku came up to me and knelt in between my legs, his head tilted with his cat ears pressed down. He's eyes shows confusion as to why I'm crying.

My arms moved by itself and I found myself hugging Kiku into a tight embrace. He smells like cherry blossoms and incense, which made me cry more. I felt so out of character, but I can't help it. This overwhelming feeling; and I know I wasn't doing this to Kiku for my sake, but his.

"Kiku, please come back. Please return to normal."

I held him so close for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing I noticed was my splitting headache. It's like I got drunk last night and now I'm having a hang-over but I knew that wasn't the case. I tried to sit up but collapse back down on the floor because my body ached. I felt a cool hand on my forehead, and it felt really nice…

"What the—!!!" I shot up trying to see who broke in and try to get Kiku this time, but instead I was greeted with a surprise.

"You…you're…"

"Shhh….You should lie down for a while Arthur-san. You seem to have exerted yourself."

"But…Kiku you're normal again!"

"Ah…Hai, I don't know how but it seems I'm back." He said with a smile.

My face was burning up, and I can feel those tears building up again. I'm so relieved to see Kiku normal again. He's normal again. Normal again.

"Arthur-san, are you crying?"

"No, I'm not… Something… just…got caught in my eyes… and it stings." I lied.

He moved closer to me and brought his hands on my face and wiped my tears away, then placed his hands on my cheeks. "I see. Well, I'm glad Arthur-san took good care of me. Even though I caused so much trouble for Arthur-san, I'm glad he didn't give up on me. Thank you very much."

My face was burning hot from his words, and his hands on my cheeks turned my mind into mush. "Um…You're…welcome. I-I did it for my pride as a gentleman! Hahahaha!"

_Oh God!!! ..Moron!!!!!_

_I know that!!!!_

_You're pride as a gentleman!!! God, if you keep this up, you might as well just do Kiku to get a chance!!!!_

_I'm not doing Kiku, against his will!_

Then I heard laughter from Kiku. I stared at him with a confused face and when he realized my confusion, he tried to stop; except some chuckles escaped from his lips. "I'm sorry, Arthur-san but you're too blunt."

_He thinks that's funny?_

_Hey! At least he's laughing at your idiotic-ness!_

"I think it's cute." He's face turning red.

_He thinks I'm cute?_

_Woo-hoo!!! We might have a chance!!!_

I have this feeling like I'm floating in clouds and never want to come down. I took Kiku's hand and squeezed it. "I'm really glad that you're back to normal."

"Yes, me too."

Then I don't know how but our faces were getting closer and closer, and I could hear my inner self screaming yes. I looked at Kiku and he has his eyes close. Only a little bit more; then our lips would—

BAM!!!!!

"I knew they were hiding in here!!! A hero always knows where the bad guys hide!"

"Bon travail! Alfred, we found them."

"Move aside! I need to get Kiku, aru!"

"No, I should go get him, da."

"No, no, getting something originated in Korea! So I should do it!"

"Nah! I'm more of a man than you guys."

"You got it wrong. You're no man. More like a sorry asshole who hides his ugly face behind a mask."

They were arguing a lot that they didn't realize Kiku was normal again. My blood was boiling because they interrupted something that was going to happen, and change my life forever! I was about to yell at them to get the hell out but Kiku stood up and has this murderous aura on his composed face.

"Ahem."

Everyone become quiet and they turn their attention to source of the 'ahem'; and it was quiet and still for a minute.

"Oh….Kiku..you're normal again! That's awesome!!!!!" The annoying git said with a grin.

"Oui!~ It's good to have you back."

"I see. Well, I seem to remember all of you were causing so much trouble for Arthur-san." Kiku said while taking a sword from my collections of swords off the wall. They all break off into sweats.

"Haha…You remember everything?" The America bastard asked.

"Yes."

"Hey, Kiku, aru. I was trying to protect you from the perverts, aru!"

_"_Yeah, me too. Perverts are soo not originated in Korea."

"Groping my breast isn't perverted? And how about the two of you?"

"Ummm…..It was Sadiq's idea."

"Wha- Are you trying to get me killed!?"

"Yes."

"I'm just here because I want Kiku to be one with me, da."

A gust of cold wind brushed us at that statement.

"You guys are going to pay." Kiku unsheathed the sword and the bastards started running away with Kiku chasing after them.

"Hey, Kiku! Calm down! There's no need to be violent!!" Stupid Alfred yelled.

"I agree, aussi! We should handle this the non-violent way."

"Violating my body when I was defenseless is unforgivable."

"Kiku is still hot when he's mad." I heard the Heracles bastard said.

"If only I brought my camera and took a picture of him." Sadiq asshole replied.

I was left alone in my secret room. Happy yet annoyed because those dolts interrupted our…

_God, you're such a girl; blushing over the idea of kissing Kiku._

_We were about to kiss…._

_Yeah well, it would have been better if it actually happen._

Finally, I agree with my inner self.

A moment later Kiku came back with a satisfied grin on his face. Which makes me wonder if he actually killed those guys, and I wouldn't mind having my competitions eliminated.

"So…" I trailed off.

"Hmm…Don't worry, I didn't kill them…I just made sure they learn their lessons." He told me this with a scary smile on his face.

"Ah…Well, I wasn't really concerned about that…" Looking at the corner of the room, staring at a certain stain that seems to be interesting at the moment.

Kiku was about to say something when a glittery thing came flying towards us. "Arthur!!!! Arthur!!! I finally figure out the cure!!!"

"I think you're a little bit late for that." I said, pointing my finger at Kiku.

"Huh?" She followed my finger and saw Kiku staring at her with a surprise and weird look on his face.

"Ohhh!!! I see. Well, that's good. U…Umm….I'm sooo sorry for causing you this trouble!!" She bowed her head while sniffling.

"Ahh….Um…It's ok. I'm back to normal so, everything's fine, ne?" He gave her one of his sincere smiles.

" Uh….Mmm..Thank you!!!!" The fairy turned a fair shade of red.

"Well, so what was the cure?" I interrupted. Not that I was getting jealous. No way.

_You are jealous!~_

_No, I'm not!_

_Hahahahahaha!~_

"Umm…from my research it was the power of true love."

Hearing this we both turned bright red. It sounds like what you would hear from fairytales; but I guess there are fairies in fairytales right? True…love? That means…I love Kiku and he…loves me back? I couldn't think straight except for the fact that Kiku might love me too. I glanced at him and he was clutching the bottom of the shirt I let him borrow; trying to look somewhere else but me.

"Ummm…"

We both averted our attention to the fairy again.

"I'll be going now, okay? Since I have to do some of my chores before my sister nags at me."

We both nodded our heads and bid her good bye.

She stopped mid-way like last time and turned to us, "Good luck you two!!!" Then continue her way home again.

It was kind of awkward in the room with just the two of us; both of us thinking about what the fairy said.

_Just tell him you love him, Arthur! Just tell him!_

_But what if he rejects me?_

_Weren't you listening!? True love broke that curse, idiot! Who was crying himself to sleep because he was so concern about Kiku?_

_Yeah, but…_

_Just do it!_

I stood up and went to Kiku. He looked startled and his face was red. I tried to capture his eyes but he was trying to avoid me. My hands were shaking but with a will that I didn't know I had; I grabbed his chin and forced his eyes to lock with mine.

Licking my lips, I started, "Listen Kiku, I know this is all weird and a lot of weird things happen especially with those perverted bastards..." At this he slightly smiled and I can't help but do the same, too. It was hard work trying to protect Kiku from those perverts, but it helped me realized my feelings for him.

"But taking care and protecting you helped me realize something really important…I love you, Kiku."

_Woo-hoo!!! Nice job!!!_

He's eyes were starting to tear up and I was starting to panic. "Ah! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have confessed to you like that. It was too sudden. I'm sorry, Kiku. I'm so stu—"

I was cut off by Kiku's lips. He has his eyes half-way close and he was clutching my shirt. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He gasped and wrapped his arms around my neck. I licked his bottom lip for entrance to deepen our kiss. We went like this until both of our lungs started demanding for air.

We stared at each other for a while with love and adoration in our eyes. It feels so nice, having Kiku in my arms like this. I love him. I really love him.

"I love you, too Arthur-san." With those words, I felt like the happiest man in the universe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ummm…Ludwig, do you think, it was a good idea to leave Kiku and Arthur like that?"

"Hm…I don't know why but I have a feeling everything would work out fine."

"Ne, ne Ludwig, can we go get some pasta?"

"Alright."

"Can you also dress as a kitty sometimes?"

"…………."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oww!!! Hey! Quit struggling like that! You're making the rope get tighter!!!"

"Well, this wouldn't have happen if you guys just behave, like moi."

"Shut up, aru! You're one of the reason why were stuck like this, aru!"

"Hanging down on a tree with you guys is the worst thing possible."

"Yeah, Especially when you're stinking up the place with your presence and your ugly mask."

"Masks originated in Korea!!!"

"I actually don't mind being tied like this with you guys, da."

"……………………………………………………………."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ummm.....Arthur-san, what is that thing?"

"It's my new security for the house."

"Is it supposed to look like a dragon?...Wai-Wah!!! It's breathing fire!!"

"Yes!! It's perfect!!! Hahahahahaha!"

"...."

_The silly things you do for love._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know...No lemon. I'm sorry but I can't write lemon. I seriously suck at it.(As you can tell from the kissing scene)

Well, at least hope you enjoyed it!!!!

Thanks for sticking with me:

_**jankisu02**_

_**BlackBunny15**_

_**LightBender**_

_**pu-up**_

_**kenra**_

_**SoundsRight**_

_**WhimsicalShmoo**_

Also I want to thank those who added my story to favs. and alert!

Thank you!!!!!!!


End file.
